Praying for Moments in the Rain Like These
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Jou and Seto share a moment in the rain and Seto wishes for the rain to come again so he can another moment with the blonde.


I would never, EVER have enough money to purchase such a wonderful anime such as Yu-Gi-Oh, but I sure envy whoever does have the luxury of owning it. (Yeah, so basically, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, capiche?)

* * *

Summary: Jou and Seto share a moment in the rain and Seto wishes for the rain to come again so he can another moment with the blonde. (Seto/Jou)

* * *

**Praying for Moments in the Rain Like These**

Written: November 19, 2005

Finished: November 19, 2005

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. Jou was playing soccer in the park with a bunch of kids that he was looking out for until their parents came to pick them up. He liked doing that; he enjoyed the feeling of being one of the kids again and usually had fun playing soccer with them, even if they weren't as good as him, considering their age. That day, he had decided to stick around a bit longer, running around the park until it was nearly six. He would have continued if it hadn't been the dark clouds and the sun's disappearance. Using his common sense that he normally wouldn't use, he decided it was about time to head home.

It had started to drizzle, making Jou slightly wet. Wishing he had brought an umbrella, he pulled his hood over his head and started to run faster. He was about twenty minutes away and had several more blocks to go. His blonde hair started to drip water and he blinked to get the raindrops out of his eyes.

As he was running, he noticed a lone figure walking in the rain as well, wearing a long black jacket that reached to that person's knees. Unlike Jou, the stranger was smart enough to have brought an umbrella and was walking slowly and casually, as if the water wasn't bothering him at all.

Still running, he noticed that the stranger had stopped and paused at the corner, looking at his watch. Jou continued to watch him as he lifted his face and Jou saw that it was Seto Kaiba and Jou's running came to an abrupt stop.

At the same time, Seto turned his head as if to see what was coming down the street and saw the blonde staring at him.

"_Jou_? What the hell are you doing, running around in the rain _without _an umbrella?"

His tone was more condescending than worried, but Jou brushed off the CEO's polite greeting and walked towards him, feeling his gray sweater soaking in more water that it had started to cling onto his body like a jumpsuit. "I forgot it. I was in the park."

"You're so stupid sometimes," Seto scolded, moving towards him and stretching out his arm to get his huge black umbrella to shield them both from the rain. "You're practically soaked to the bone, you know that right?"

Jou's heart was beating quite rapidly while he was running, but standing there underneath Seto's umbrella made his heart beat slightly faster, although he did not know why. "I'm fine," Jou answered, trying to squeeze out a bit of the water his sweater held. "I'll just take a hot shower when I get home."

"Psh, _if _you get home you mean. Isn't your house towards the school? It would take a fifteen minute drive to get there and longer if you're going to walk."

Curse Seto Kaiba for his quick thinking and good math. Why did he have to remind Jou of the long way to go? "I can handle it. Why are you out here then? Even with an umbrella, you _can _catch a cold you know. It's in the middle of November, it's practically freezing."

"Speak for yourself. I'm wearing a jacket, a scarf, and holding an umbrella, which is more than I can say for you. Besides, I'm waiting for my driver to get here. You have a better chance of catching pneumonia than I do catching the cold."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

They stood there, listening to the rain to continuing pouring down on them. For a moment, no one said anything and Jou could match his breathing with Seto's, feeling a bit queasy standing next to the other. "I should probably go. I have a long walk, after all."

"In this weather? Did you not notice that the rain had started pouring down much more heavily?"

So it had.

"Just wait a while. My car should be here and I'll give you a ride," Seto said easily, not bothering to look at the blonde. "See, there it is now. It's rounding the corner. There's probably some towels in the back that you can use to dry yourself off; I forgot to take it out."

The car came to a skidding stop and Seto stepped down off the sidewalk, grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him towards the door which he had opened. "Get in."

"Thanks."

The car ride was silent, and Jou took this opportunity to peel off his sweater and used a towel to dry off his blonde hair as good as possible. Seto did nothing but watch him, occasionally giving the driver directions to get to Jou's house. For this, Jou was grateful. He was never all that great at telling somewhere how to get from one place to another.

"You can just drop me off here," Jou insisted, when they reached an elementary school just down the street. "My neighborhood is a bit dodgy and trust me; you wouldn't want to be seen. Thanks again, Kaiba."

Before they could utter a word, Jou kicked open the door and into the rain again, feeling himself get wet once more. Jou started to run to the sidewalk and started to walk quickly, so fast that he hadn't noticed that Seto had climbed out of the car, running after him.

"Jou!"

Jou spun around and nearly knocked into the CEO. "Kaiba! What in the _world _are you doing? I'm fine!"

"Idiot, you can't expect to just run to your house, even if it _is _much closer without an umbrella do you?"

"But—"

"You get two options," Seto said, interrupting him. "Either get back in the car and let the car take you there _or _let me walk you so at least you'll be dry and it will help decrease the chances of you getting a serious cold."

"But—"

"Okay then. Come on." Seto moved his head towards the direction they were headed and Jou didn't feel the need to argue or protest. Sometimes trying to get his way with the CEO didn't work out as planned.

Walking with Seto Kaiba made Jou feel his heart race again and his cheeks grew redder and redder until they reached the mailbox that was located in front of his house. Jou looked up into Seto's eyes and noticed that he wasn't that much taller than he was. "Thanks Kaiba. I really appreciate it."

Seto nodded and started to take off, but Jou reached out and grabbed Seto's arm before he knew what he was doing. "Wait."

Seto turned his head to face the blonde and Jou found himself lost at words, not knowing why he had called him back. "Uh... I-I... do you want to come in for a second? To maybe get something to drink or-or eat? I mean, you helped me get here so..."

"I'm fine. Thank you anyway." Seto gave him a small smile and started to walk away again, but Jou took Seto's arm again, and pulled the brunette close to him. Then, he moved his face towards the other and kissed him.

For a moment, they stood there, sharing a kiss in the rain, the umbrella fell to the floor and Seto used his free hand to cup Jou's cheek. Seto returned the kiss softly, but then, as if realizing what was going on, Seto pulled away.

Jou felt his facial expression drop and Seto's turn into confusion. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—oh, this is my fault... I'm so—"

"Jou..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Jou spun around and without another word, went inside the house, leaving the CEO alone to pick up his umbrella and wonder what just happened.

* * *

The first thing Jou did when he ran into his house was peel off his clothes and run into the shower, using hot water to steam up the mirrors with fogginess. His cheeks were still red, and Jou could still feel his heart beat increase each time he replayed the memory in the rain. He could still hear the thunder and the rain outside, but did his best to block it out. His head started to hurt and he realized that it wasn't just the thought of Seto Kaiba that was making his head hurt.

During the weekend, he confined himself in bed, feeling sick with a horrible cold. His nose was runny all the time and he looked paler than he had ever felt in his life. His father didn't understand how he could have gotten so sick so fast, but Jou couldn't either.

When Monday rolled around, he felt much better, but felt no need to go back to school. His father, who spent the entire night listening to Jou cough with such horrible acting, gave up and left him alone in the house, only instructing him to not call anyone or go online.

Jou agreed, staying in bed, reading a comic book. When four rolled around and his doorbell rang, he assumed it was Yugi and Yami, checking up on him and bringing him his homework. Lucky for him, they were always thoughtful enough to bring his assignments. Jou felt that he was quite fortunate to have friends like them.

"I'm coming," Jou muttered, as he scrambled out of bed and pulled a random sweater off his bed and put it on. "I said I'm coming!" Jou grumbled as he brushed his blonde hair back and opened the door.

"Hey Yu—" His voice trailed off and he placed his hand over his mouth that had a shape of a huge golf ball. "I didn't think... I mean, I assumed it was... What are you doing here?"

There stood Seto Kaiba, wearing his school uniform and standing in front of him with a serious expression on his face. "Well, not the warmest welcome in the world, but I'll take it. Listen, we need to talk about what happened Friday."

"Oh we do? Uh... I just remembered I have to... uh, yeah! Bye!"

Jou started to close the door but Seto stuck his foot in it, not allowing Jou to close it completely. "Jounouchi," he started off, his voice patient and started to sound irritated, "we need to talk and you know it. Let me inside or come out here so we can just get this over with."

Taking a deep breath, Jou opened the door and left the safety of his home and joined the CEO on the walkway leading to the door. "Okay," he mumbled, shutting the door quietly behind him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

"Why did you kiss me?" Seto said automatically, kicking a rock out of his way.

"Wow, aren't you to the point."

"So I am. Are you going to answer me?"

"I... don't really have an answer," Jou replied pathetically, staring at the floor, the flowers, the grass, anything _but _the person he was talking to. "You were being so nice to me on the way here and you were never so nice so... I don't know, I got caught up in the moment. Must have been what I was feeling when it was raining or something."

"I see."

Silence. Jou felt himself feeling more and more humiliated as the second passed by. He was sure Seto was radiating off rays of hatred and disgust towards him and he felt even worse. "Listen, I didn't mean to... it was a mistake... can we just forget about it?"

"If you want."

His tone was neutral and curt and Jou looked up at him for the first time and noticed that the CEO was starting to turn around and walk away. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's fine, Jou. I don't mind," Seto told him quietly, without turning around. "I guess I'll see you around at school."

Jou watched him, not believing what he heard. "Wait, so what are you going to do? Are you going to avoid me or something? I'm really sorry about it; I don't know what came over me. Really."

Seto turned around slowly and gave Jou another one of his small smiles. "I know. And what is there _for _me to do, besides praying for it to rain again and hoping for another chance to walk you home?"

Jou stared at him with a questioning look on his face. "What do mean, 'pray for the rain'?"

"You said that it was the rain that made you kiss me, am I right?"

"Something like that... I don't really remember. What does that..." Suddenly, it dawned onto what Seto was saying and Jou felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying, Kaiba?"

"Maybe." With that said, Seto started to walk again and for a minute or so, Jou stood there, gaping like an idiot. Then he snapped out of the state and realized that Seto was already walking away and he had to do something.

Jou started to run towards the other, not caring that he was dressed in his nasty sweats and the fact that he had forgotten to lock the door behind him. "Kaiba!" he shouted, noticing that Seto was already climbing into his black car that the driver had opened the door for. "Wait!"

The blue eyed man looked up and stared at Jou, getting out of his car without saying anything to his employee and meeting him halfway. "Jou, what are you doing? Go back into your house, you're still sick remember?"

"I'm not really all that sick anymore, and who cares," Jou responded easily. "I just realized I had to do something."

"Do what?"

"This." Jou placed his lips on Seto's, wrapping his arms around the brunette and kissed him tenderly and softly again, like he did that day in the rain. Jou could feel himself getting some response and could feel Seto playing with his blonde messy hair.

When they pulled apart, Jou stared straight into his eyes and said:

"Sometimes, you don't need to ask for the rain to come in order to get a rainbow."

* * *

-OWARI-

Can anyone say... CORNY! Haha, I can :P

So how goes it? Can you say I'm such a sap or what? I always feel insecure about posting my stories, wondering whether or not _this _would be the time that I screw up so badly that I would never get another review again. I'm always so scared and so freaked out sometimes.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I had lots of fun writing this and I had nothing to do on the first day of my official Thanksgiving break. So yeah :

Thank you, you guys are awesome. (You know that right?)

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
